


Broken or not, it doesn't matter. I love you for who you are.

by Sanakotsu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanakotsu/pseuds/Sanakotsu
Summary: Homare has a nightmare, Hisoka is there for him.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Broken or not, it doesn't matter. I love you for who you are.

Voices surrounded him, familiar voices, the voices of his precious friends. Precious friends he thought he could call family, friends he  _ wanted _ to call family. All 24 voices scrambling around in his head, he hears the occasional phrases he wishes he couldn’t. He knows they wouldn’t say those things, not even jokingly. But his mind tells him otherwise, that all the things they said were true.

_ “You’re annoying.” _

_ “Your poems make no sense.” _

_ “My Japanese isn’t berry good but I still tink your writing is bad.” _

_ “Listening to your rambling really isn’t good for sleeping.” _

_ “Learn how to read the room.” _

_ “Why did I even let you into the troupe?” _

He tried to reply back, asking if they really meant it. He was ignored. Instead, the voices start blending together, growing louder with every breath he takes, but he can still recognize every single voice. He covers his ears to drown out the noises that are still as loud as ever in his mind. His body felt weak, eyes welled up with tears that threatened to fall. Suddenly all the voices and figures slowly left, one by one, leaving only one remaining. A person he wished never uttered those words to him,  _ “Even you’re too broken for me, Arisu.” _ He watched as his pocket watch was thrown towards him from the emptiness of the void, the engraving different than what he remembered it to be. 

**_“To the unfixable,_ ** **_broken_ ** **_you.”_ **

Seeing those words, being told those words, made him ache. He truly  **felt** broken. Tears dripped down his face, sobs heard only by himself. He tried to scream. No sound broke through the void, only that voice repeating the same phrase,  _ “Even you’re too broken for me, Arisu.” _

**_“Arisu.”_ **

_ “Arisu...” _

“Arisu...!”

Homare’s eyes snapped opened, his vision blurry from the tears. Even with his blurry eyes, he could still tell who the figure hovering over him was, “A-ah... Did I wake you, Hisoka-kun?” Homare gave a small smile in an attempt to hide the truth but his voice trembled slightly. Hisoka reached out to lay a hand onto Homare’s cheek and gently wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. On instinct, Homare’s hand moved to rest on top of Hisoka’s and leaned into the warmth. His voice was comforting and gentle, “What happened, Arisu?” 

Silence was all he got back besides the occasional sniffle. “...If you don’t tell me, I can’t help you...” Homare sat up and turned towards Hisoka, his hand still resting on his lover’s, “A nightmare...” A soft expression was present on Hisoka’s face, giving him a sign to continue, “...It wasn’t a pleasant experience. Would you still be as willing to listen?” Hearing a sound of affirmation, he continued, “Well... Everyone continued to tell me truly awful things. They said awful things about my writing and berated me.” Taking a deep breath, he continued, “Eventually, everyone left, one by one... Not only the dream, but me.” 

Tears pricked at his eyes while he felt Hisoka’s hand pull away from his own and the bed dip due to Hisoka’s now added weight crawling over to Homare’s bed. “What hurt most was you... You told me that I... I was too broken even for you...” Tears fell from his now shut eyes, “You kept repeating that horrid phrase while I read the words ‘To the unfixable,  broken -’” Homare cut himself off with a choked sob. With eyes shut, he felt his lover enveloping him in a warm embrace. He tensed up in the hug but eventually relaxed to let his tears flow freely and rest his head on the other’s shoulder. A few moments of comfortable silence passed, broken by Hisoka’s soft, yet powerful, voice.    
  
“Your poems are good.”

“You’re not annoying.”

“You’re not broken.”

“You’re fine the way you are.”

“You belong here.”

“ **We** won’t leave.”

“ **_I_ ** won’t leave.”

Hisoka removed Homare from his shoulder and instead cupped his face to bring it closer to his. He kissed the tears away, making sure Homare knew how much he was loved. Homare opened his eyes when he felt Hisoka pull away and looked at his lover only to see a soft expression, one that told him a clear message.

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

Feeling the tension lighten, Homare tried joking, “You stayed awake without the use of marshmallows. Does this mean you won’t need them from now on?” As soon as the words left his mouth, Hisoka flicked him in the forehead and angrily said, “ I always need marshmallows. Don’t even think about taking them away.” Homare laughed a little, “It’s nice to know you won't change.” Making a small noise of annoyance, Hisoka grabbed the other’s face and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. The other pouted a little and spoke like a spoiled child, “You missed...” Hisoka tilted his head in confusion while Homare leaned in to give his lover a peck on the lips. 

“You’re almost like a spoiled child, Arisu...” Hisoka spoke while laying down next to his beloved, getting comfy as if it was his own bed. Homare slipped under the blanket, covering both of them, and enjoyed the warmth of both the blanket and the person beside him, “That applies to you as well, doesn’t it?” Instead of an reply, an arm snaked around his torso and a head buried itself in the crook of his neck. Homare assumed the other had already fallen asleep and whispered a small poem for the now sleeping figure, not that the other would hear it.

“Your lips as soft as scrumptious marshmallows 

Your hair as pale and soft as winter snow 

I carry you with ease, light like pillows

The things you do causes my love to grow

A bit troublesome, that is what you are

A sleeping beauty only eating sweet

But I’ll care for you no matter how far

For life without you would be incomplete

As seasons pass, we’ll continue to bloom

The friends we’ve made here alongside us too

I thank you for returning my heirloom

For I realize this love for you is true

Fret not, my dear, keep sleeping where you lay

Always by your side is where I shall stay”

Warmth spread throughout his heart, eyes shutting due to tiredness and his mind at peace. The nightmare wasn’t real, his friends weren’t going to leave him, he wasn’t broken. He was right where he belonged, a place he could call home.

**Author's Note:**

> an rp idea turned into a fic. do i regret it? nope! the poem at the end is one i wrote for english class T~T  
> follow me on twt @Sanakotsu i struggle a lot there


End file.
